I've got your back, and I always will
by CaptainOkwd
Summary: [Makorra] Das Abenteuer endet mit einer Hochzeit, trotz der Zerstörung von Republic City feiern alle vergnügt. Das gibt Mako und Korra etwas Zeit, einige längst fällige Worte miteinander zu wechseln. (aka wenn das Ende ein wenig anders ausgefallen wäre)


Das Fest war in vollem Gange. Die kleine Band spielte einen ihrer altbekannten Songs, den Mako schon unzählige Male an den verschiedensten Orten gehört hatte. Er konnte seinen Bruder auf der Tanzfläche ausmachen; Bolin hüpfte zwar eher ungeschickt herum, doch strahlten er und Opal unglaubliche Freude aus. Das Brautpaar war bereits verschwunden, wahrscheinlich war dies einer von Varricks spektakulären, nicht ganz nach Plan laufenden Ideen zu verdanken. Mako fragte sich bereits, welche Konsequenzen diese heute mit sich tragen würde.

Tenzin unterhielt sich mit Tonraq und Senna, der ganze Metallbändiger-Clan – bis auf Chief Beifong – liess sich am Tisch daneben bedienen. Mako fand seine Vorgesetzte einige Meter entfernt an eine Säule lehnend, wie sie sich gelangweilt über einen viel zu langen Spiess mit Chilischoten und Anderem hermachte. Ganz die Alte.

In der Hoffnung sich von den stechenden Schmerzen in seinem Arm abzulenken, blickte er weiter um sich. Er wünschte sich gerade nichts mehr, als Korras kräftiges, energetisches Grinsen vor sich zu sehen. Doch weder konnte er sie unter den Gästen ausmachen, noch durfte er auf ihr Grinsen zählen. Seit der ganzen Sache mit Zaheer wär ihr Lächeln zu einer Rarität geworden. Sie wirkte plötzlich so erwachsen und besonnen, was Mako bedrückte, zugleich fand er es aber unglaublich anziehend. Es war eine ganz neue, bisher unentdeckte Facette ihres vielseitigen Charakters.

Dennoch, Mako konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie schlimm es für sie gewesen sein musste, sich mit dem Gift im Körper kaum noch bewegen zu können, geschweige denn zu bändigen. Ganz alleine hatte sie es geschafft, den Weg zurück auf die rechte Bahn zu finden. Sie hatte nicht nur das Laufen aus eigener Kraft wieder erlernt, sondern sich den Rest des Giftes selbst aus ihrem Kreislauf gebändigt. Mako machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe, dass er sie die ganzen drei Jahre lang nicht besucht hatte. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Was für ein Idiot er doch war.

Selbst als sie vor einem halben Jahr verschwunden war, konnte er nichts zu ihrer Rettung betragen. Er war nicht nur ein Idiot, sondern ganz schön unfähig dazu. Mit diesen bitteren Gedanken schien der Schmerz in seinem Arm wieder anzuschwellen. Mako knirschte mit den Zähnen, am liebsten hätte er vor Verbitterung in die Menge gebrüllt. Doch dies war ein Fest, und er wusste sich zu benehmen, er wollte niemanden beunruhigen, weshalb er gekonnt ein Lächeln aufsetzte, selbst wenn ihm nicht danach war. Keinen Moment zu früh.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Prinz Wu – oder wohl eher _König_ Wu – neben ihm auf. Die Zähne des frisch ernannten Monarchen blitzten zu ihm hinüber. Nicht gerade die Gesellschaft, die er sich erwünscht hatte, aber immerhin schaffte es der Prinz – eh König – immer wieder, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Selbst wenn es Gedanken waren, mit denen sich Mako freiwillig eher nicht herum schlug. Deshalb fand er es am besten, das Gesprächsthema selbst zu wählen.

„Mein Cousin hat mir erzählt, wie vernünftig du währen der ganzen Evakuierung warst. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ganz schön beeindruck. Du wirst wohl doch kein so schlechter König sein." Fast hätte Mako Wu einen Klaps auf die Schulter gegeben, da fiel ihm ein, dass sein Arm zu nichts nutze war.

Wu strahlte ihn weiterhin an, wenn auch anders, als Mako es sonst gewohnt war. Reflexartig, und etwas harscher als geplant fügte er an: „Aber das heisst nicht, dass ich etwas zwischen dir und Korra engagiere, also frag nicht." Mahnend hob der den Zeigefinger seiner gesunden Hand.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien er die Situation jedoch missdeutet zu haben. Wu winkte nämlich ab: „Schon okay, Mako. Die Evakuierung an sich war schon Belohnung genug."

Das liess den Feuerbändiger stutzen. Hatte Wu dies nun wirklich gesagt? Und auch so gemeint? Das klang nicht nach dem verwöhnten Prinzen, der nicht einmal alleine auf die Toilette gehen konnte. Womöglich hatte die Zerstörung von Republic City auch Gutes mit sich gezogen. Das stimmte Mako schon um einiges positiver.

„Schön Euch zu sehen, Prinz Wu. Oder soll ich sagen _König_ Wu? Bereit zurück nach Ba Sing Se zu gehen und den Thron zu besteigen?"

Damit hatte Mako nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Kaum erholte er sich von der zugegeben positiven Wendung in Wus Verhalten, gesellte sich Korra unangekündigt zu ihnen. Allein ihre Anwesenheit liess den Feuerbändiger zur Ruhe kommen, und er konnte sich ganz auf das Gespräch konzentrieren.

Es kam nicht wie erwartet ein Freudenschrei von Wu, stattdessen zögerte der König zu. „Jah… Also… Eigentlich denke ich darüber nach, zurückzutreten, so als König. Um die Monarchie ganz abzuschaffen."

Mako und Korra tauschten einen überraschten, ungläubigen Blick. Der Feuerbändiger blinzelte irritiert und fragte nach: „Ihr macht einen Witz, oder?"

„Ausnahmsweise nicht. Ich weiss schon, was ihr sagen werdet. Ich sei nur faul, hätte einfach Angst vor der ganzen Verantwortung, oder stelle meine Karriere als Sänger über das Wohlergehen meiner Leute… Aber so ist es nicht. Ich glaube wirklich, dass das Erdkönigreich besser dran wäre, wenn die Staaten unabhängig wären und ihre Anführer selbst wählen könnten. So wie die Vereinte Republik!"

War das wirklich Wu, mit dem sie sich unterhielten? Beeindruckt blieb Mako nichts anderes übrig, wie seine Zustimmung beizusteuern: „Das ist ehrlich gesagt sehr weise und erwachsen von dir."

Korra konnte die Sache nur befürworten: „Das ist eine wundervolle Idee. Das Erdkönigreich sollte sich weiterentwickeln, und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Euch zu helfen!"

Sichtlich zufrieden mit sich zwinkerte König Wu dem Avatar zu. „Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Zusammenarbeit! Aber im Moment ruft die Tanzfläche!" Damit tänzelte der König des Erdreiches davon und liess die beiden Bändiger alleine. Eine Weile schauten sie ihm noch nach, bevor Korra sich wieder Mako zuwandte: „Und, wie geht's dem Arm?"

„Viel besser", log Mako. Es war nur eine halbe Lüge, immerhin ging es ihm schon besser, aber nicht so sehr wie er es sich wünschte. Gerade bei der Erwähnung zuckte er unbeabsichtigt mit der Hand, was eine neue Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper jagte. Mako richtete die Augen zu Boden, in der Hoffnung, Korra würde seine kleine Lüge nicht bemerken. Er wagte es nicht aufzuschauen, bis sie wieder sprach: „Ich glaube ein _Dankeschön_ reicht nicht aus, für das, was du getan hast…" Korra tat es ihm gleich, auf einmal schien auch ihr der Fussboden sehr interessant vorzukommen.

Mako öffnete den Mund, war sich aber nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte kein _Dankeschön_ von ihr hören, er hatte nur getan, was nötig war.

„Wirklich, ich weiss nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll." Korra richtete sich auf, ihre klaren, blauen Augen fanden seine Feurigen. Mako vermochte es kaum, sich abzuwenden, doch er wollte ihr nicht zu nahe treten. Nicht nach allem, was sie miteinander durchgemacht hatten.

„Du musst gar nichts sagen", fand Mako schliesslich wieder die Sprache, „ich will nur, dass du weiss, dass ich dir in jeden Kampf folgen werde, egal wie verrückt es auch sein muss. Ich stehe hinter dir, das werde ich immer."

„Mako…"

„Du musst mir nicht danken, ist selbstverständlich", fand der Feuerbändiger grinsend.

„Ich wollte dir nicht danken!" Korra zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und bohrte ihm sanft die Faust in die Rippen. Mako zuckte zusammen, ein hohes Quieken entrang seiner Kehle, gefolgt von einem schlecht unterdrückten Lacher. Für einen kurzen Moment scherte er sich nicht mehr darum, dass sie keine verspielten Teenager mehr waren, und das tat ihm gut.

Auch Korra blieb nicht verschont. Sie brach ebenfalls in ein leichtes Lachen aus, Erleichterung lag ihr in den Zügen. Erst als sie sich wieder eingefunden hatten, konnte Korra weiter sprechen: „Also eigentlich wollte ich dir schon danken, ob du willst oder nicht. Danke, Mako. Ich weiss das zu schätzen."

Eine Stille brach zwischen ihnen an, aber keinesfalls eine unangenehme. Einen Moment standen sie einfach nebeneinander, die anderen Gäste beobachtend. Meelo jagte an ihnen vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Pema, an deren Fersen wiederum Ikki hing. Tenzin gefiel es so gar nicht, dass Kai Jinora zu einem Tanz aufforderte, was die restlichen Luftbändiger extrem ulkig fanden, unter ihnen auch Opal. Bolin sass daneben und stopfte sich mit Delikatessen voll, von denen er die Hälfte Pabu unter dem Tisch zuschob. Alle schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Dank des ganzen Theaters hatten wir nie richtig Zeit, uns zu unterhalten", stelle Korra fest und riss Mako aus seinen Gedanken. Stumm stimmte er mit einem Nicken zu. „Ich… Ich möchte mich noch einmal dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die ganze Zeit über nichts von mir habe hören lassen."

Das kam unerwartet. Mako winkte ab: „Kein Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie schwer es für dich gewesen sein muss. Ausserdem hätte ich – hätten _wir_ dich auch besuchen können, anstatt billige Briefe zu schreiben. Darin habe ich wohl am meisten versagt." Unbehagen kratzte sich der Feuerbändiger am Hinterkopf.

Der Gedanke an Makos unbeholfene Briefe entlockten dem Avatar ein Lächeln. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht allzu geschickt angestellt, aber das hatte sie von ihm nie erwartet. Er war nicht gerade ein Ass darin, seine Gedanken und Gefühle auszudrücken.

„Was?", wollte Mako wissen, der ihre Reaktion nicht ganz verstand. Korra hielt es für schlau, das Ganze nicht weiter anzusprechen. „Belassen wir es dabei. Wir haben uns beide nicht sehr nett verhalten."

„Da stimme ich zu. Aber ich denke, wir haben es in den letzten paar Tagen wettgemacht."

Korra schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hinüber. „Findest du?"

Mako zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur… Nachdem du Kuvira besiegt und ein neues Portal zur Geisterwelt geöffnet hast, und Bolin und Ich den Colossus zu Fall gebracht haben… Du bist immer noch die grossartigste Person, die mir je über den Weg gelaufen ist." Der letzte Satz hätte so nicht über seine Lippen kommen sollen. Jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, den Kopf gegen die Säule hinter seinem Rücken zu schlagen.

Korra beäugte Mako erstaunt. Dieser wich ihrem Blick aus, er versuchte sich aus der Situation zu retten: „Ich meine, du bist der Avatar, was dich automatisch zur grossartigsten Person macht, aber ich meine abgesehen davon…" Das lief in die falsche Richtung. Wenn er sie fortjagen wollte, dann tat er gerade einen extrem guten Job.

„Ich meine", setzte der Feuerbändiger wieder an, als er eine Hand auf den Gips um seinen verletzten Arm spürte. „Danke", meinte Korra, „du bist aber auch nicht so schlecht."

Mako fühlte das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren. Ohne zu übertreiben war es Jahre her, seit Korra ihm so ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Das hatte er nicht verdient, besonders nicht nach all dem, was er gegen Ende hin abgezogen hatte. „Korra, ich glaube nicht-"

„Glaubst du daran, dass man eine zweite Chance bekommt?" Eine einfache Frage, aber Mako war bewusst, dass dahinter viel mehr stecken musste. Korra wandte sich dem Fest zu. Der Feuerbändiger suchte ihr Gesicht nach irgendeinem Zucken ab, einer Mimik, die er lesen konnte, doch da war nichts.

„Nachdem Zaheer mir das angetan hat", begann Korra zu erzählen, „dachte ich, ich hätte alles verloren, für immer. Ich konnte euch so nicht unter die Augen treten. Aber ich habe eine zweite Chance bekommen. Und ich habe mich nicht entmutigen lassen, jetzt schau um dich; wir haben Kuvira aufgehalten, wir alle zusammen." Der Avatar wandte sich wieder dem Feuerbändiger zu. Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

Mako schluckte. Er musste sich mental wappnen, um auch nur eine halb so gute Antwort zustande zu bringen: „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee? Ob Avatar oder nicht, für uns bist du noch immer Korra und wirst es auch immer bleiben. Ob Bändiger oder nicht, ob du Kuvira besiegt hättest oder nicht, es würde nichts daran ändern, wie ich dich sähe. Du bist und bleibst Korra für mich, egal was passiert. Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, ich werde immer hinter dir stehen, Immer." Mako legte seine Gesunde Hand auf Korras nackte Schulter und stricht mit dem Daumen über die warme Haut, so viel Zuversicht wie nur möglich auf sie übertragend.

Korra legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah hinauf, bis sie mit ihren Augen wieder seine fand. „Mako… Glaubst du, nach alledem… Denks du, wir könnten es noch einmal versuchen?"

Obwohl es nach ihrem Gespräch zu erwarten gewesen war, traf es Mako hart. Er rang nach Worten, doch nichts schien zu passen. Schlussendlich festigt er den Griff um ihre Schulter leicht, während ein unglaublich erleichterter Ausdruck den Weg auf sein Gesicht fand. „Ich würde es immer wieder mit dir versuchen", brachte er schliesslich hinaus.

Korras trauriges Lächeln wandelte sich in ein Grinsen, das schon fast an ihr altes Ich erinnerte. „Also dann, wie wäre es mit einem Tanz?"

Mako zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn du führst." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, zog Korra ihn an seinem gesunden Arm auf die Tanzfläche. Die Schmerzen im anderen Arm waren längst vergessen, es gab nun Wichtigeres.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu OOC geraten… Entschuldigt bitte, es ist nicht mein bester OS, aber die Idee geisterte so herum und ich wollte zu Weihnachten einigen unbedingt eine Freude bereiten. Hoffentlich läuft das nicht in die falsche Richtung! Der Schluss wurde von einem Gifset auf Tumblr inspiriert, dessen Link ich leider nicht gespeichert habe. Argh.


End file.
